Candyverse (More)
by Teamunfocused
Summary: It's Valentine's day for our favorite couple, but neither of them really care about the day of love. Fox makes Wolf go out to buy him chocolate after seeing other people enjoy the glory of chocolaty treats offered by their boyfriends. You see, Fox has quite a sweet tooth. Wolf x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

I want more

* * *

Laying his back on a bench in the park, his light brown fur covered ears twitched slightly at the giggles coming from excited girls that passed him by. His tail swished side to side on the wooden bench, a sweet delicious scent crossed paths with his sensitive nose. Opening one of his jade eyes, the vulpine looked to his right and saw two school girls walking over to the water fountain before sitting on the free benches next to it. Munching satisfyingly, the piece of chocolate in the girl's hand looked rather attractive in Fox McCloud's eye. "Who did you get yours from? Cerra Hartman gave me these." A curious female avian asked as she revealed the same kind of candy the other girl had.

"Jesse. *munch munch* this morning. *munch munch* Aren't they just amazing?!" The female amphibian replied happily before hugging a small pink pouch. Raising an eyebrow, Fox continued to look at the small pouch of what he presumed to be the rest of the chocolate treats. 'Valentine's day huh?' The vulpine thought as the amphibian spoke again. "How do they do it? How do the people who made these manage to make them so good?" She squeed in delight as she popped another piece into her mouth before slowly savoring every bite and munch. "Cerra told me that he bought them at the little stand at the 14th district in Lylat City after seeing them in this magazine." The avian smiled as she held up a magazine on fashion and trends.

she watched her friend devour her valentine treat one by one. "Ah, what the heck. Might as well start eating mine." With that, the cyan feathered avian began to pull the ends of the nicely tied ribbon and unwrapped the small pink pouch to pick out a heart shaped chocolate. The young vulpine who witnessed and overheard their conversation could only smile before licking his lips at a thought. "Hm..."

* * *

"I want one." Fox said as he followed the large lupine into the living room. "Huh?" The canis turned around and looked at his young boyfriend. Fox held up the magazine he bought from the convenience store on the way home and pointed on a specific page about chocolates. "Please go buy one for me Wolf." The red fox asked as he huffed lightly in determination. Wolf O'Donnell felt a sweat roll down his head as he took the magazine from the vulpine and examined it.

"Well if that's what you want then." Wolf scratched his neck before sighing. "Didn't really take you for a person to read a magazine for women." The grey furred canine commented as he made his way over to the shoe rack. "Well you should know..." Fox began as his big canine partner slipped into a pair of boots. He walked over to the coat hanger. "Yeah?" The one eyed canis turned around and asked. The vulpine stepped up to his mate and caught his lip in the others. "I have a crazy sweet tooth." He spoke through their kiss. They separated as Wolf stared awkwardly at Fox's eyes. "Um, ok." The lupine felt sweat roll down his neck as the pair of eyes he gazed upon seemed to be zooming in and out uncontrollably.

* * *

"Ah, so this is the famous Soulheart chocolate." Fox's eyes sparkled as he picked a small piece out of the unwrapped pouch. Wolf sighed as he shook his head silently. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." He commented while he hung his coat on the hanger. "Hm?" The young vulpine could only sound out as he popped the chocolate in his mouth. "Seriously, how are these things so popular? I had to wait out in the line for almost an hour! When I finally made the order, it was really awkward to have so many people stare at you while you decide between a large or a small sized pouch." The irritated canis remembered all the customers staring at him as he paid.

He flopped down on a comfortable chair and lit up a cigarette before smoking from it. "Well you are a quite well known police chief around that area for your no nonsense attitude and strict regulations." Fox spoke out as he tried to lick off some of the chocolate sauce left on his fingers. Feeling his eyebrow twitching, Wolf gritted his teeth at Fox's uncaring attitude. He then thought of an idea and smiled. "Well at least I managed to meet some cute girls on the way there and back." The red fox's ears perked up at the words "Cute girls". He hopped off the couch and ran up to Wolf before shouting.

"What?! I didn't say that you could see any girls there! You think those damn girls are cute?! Cuter than me?!" Wolf laughed his heart out as Fox began another one of his adorable rambles 'God, he can be such a woman at times.' He thought while watching Fox flail his arms around in the air.

'But...' Fox stopped and pouted as he noticed the enjoyment on the face of his mate. He crossed his arms and turned to his side with his eyes closed. 'He'll always be my woman.' The grey furred lupine reached over to Fox's face and proceeded to stroke his cheek tenderly. Fox's expression softened as the older male's touch calmed him deeply. He knew that he couldn't stay mad at the lupine for long since he took the time to get him chocolate. He was glad that his fur was thick enough to hide his blush. "Now you know how I felt like." Wolf smiled at Fox's silence and continued to pet his soft cheek.

The small canine sighed peacefully and leaned forward to his lover's touch. The lupine took this chance to lure him into his arms. Eyeing the pouch that was still in Fox's hand, Wolf took the small bag of candy and sat it on the small table next to his chair. The tricky lupine finally had Fox on his lap and in a peaceful trance as well. "C'mere." He said out of nowhere. "Hm?" Fox looked up to meet the lupine's purple eye before feeling the older male lead his face closer to the others.

Hugging him closely, Wolf kissed the vulpine lovingly. Their passionate kiss lasted to what felt like forever, they enjoyed each other's company as they cared for each other. Separating for air, Wolf reached over to the pouch and picked out a piece of chocolate. He hummed lowly before retracting his arm. Fox raised an eyebrow at his actions before feeling something smooth touch his lips.

"Hm?" The red fox looked at his lips and saw the chocolate in between Wolf's fingers. The lupine leaned forward and pressed the piece of candy in between their lips. Opening his mouth, the heart candy slipped into their mouths; slowly melting from the heat of their passionate kiss. As soon as they broke apart again, Wolf licked his lips seductively before leaning forward to the younger male's neck to take in his scent.

Moving his muzzle closer to his mate's head, the canis started to nibble on his ear before licking it softly. Fox groaned and moaned at the teasing from his ear. Wolf stopped and kissed his cheek before backing away. Fox blushed heavily as he felt his body heat up from the pleasure of being near his mate. "You just need to say it." The older canine whispered to the red fox before backing up to his seat. Fox paused for a moment before smiling sweetly. "I want more." A lick to the lip began their enjoyable time together on Valentine's night.


End file.
